Quelque chose se termine, mais quelque chose commence
by EshayaEirlys
Summary: Une jeune fille rêve des étoiles, prisonnière d'un monde qui n'est pas le sien...Et si un capitaine renégat, à l'espoir perdu dans l'immensité du ciel, venait sur notre Terre pour lui rendre son sourire ? " J'ai besoin de toi, je n'y arriverai pas seul" "Tu n'as jamais été seul...Et notre dernier combat, mon vieil ami, c'est aujourd'hui"


_Bonjour les gens!^^ _

_Bon, apparemment, je vient d'être atteinte du syndrome bien connu du « pourquoi pas moi »...J'ai écrit ce machin Y'a pas longtemps, et j'ai eu le malheur de le faire lire à ma meilleure pote, qui m'a pratiquement traînée pour que je le publie...C'est que je m'y connait moyen sur le sujet, vous voyez ? Enfin, il s'agit effectivement d'un début de fanfics sur Captain Harlock, donc en vous demandant d'être magnanimes, please, et de me notifier mes erreurs quant il y en as...Et quant vous pouvez, surtout ^^'_

_Autant vous dire que je suis incapable de vous dire à quel moment exact ça se passe, puisque les ¾ des trucs sortent tout droit de mon imagination tordue XD Disons qu'il y a certain persos que je ne peut pas voir qui n'apparaîtront pas, tandis que certains que j'adore ( mon Zero D'amour, miam!^^, entre autres) y seront. _

_Sur ce, en espérant ne pas vous avoir fait trop peur, et que vous n'êtes pas entrain d'allumer des torches avec un sourire de sadique...Bisouilles ^^_

_Ps : J'allai oublier, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Leiji Matsumoto, apparemment, grand manitous des manitous, à qui , et il le vaut bien, j'adresse un « namaste » retentissant XD ( oui, j'aime bien l'Inde...^^et surtout Shaka, pour ceux connaissent un peu Saint Seiya XD)_

_Non, vraiment, à part Théa et le reste des OCs, sont tous à lui ^^_

**Prologue : Le Message**

Le ciel est bleu, d'un azur lumineux, sans marques blanchâtres des nuages, tandis que le vent souffle doucement, chargée d'une odeur de fleur, mêlée à celle , étrange, du métal qui aurait trop chauffé... Le jour se lève, sur ce que l'Humanité a fait de la planète Terre, une épave de fer d'où fleurissent encore, ça et là, quelques oasis de verdure jalousement gardées.

En hauteur, de légers vrombissements résonnent, tandis que deux vaisseaux chasseurs de l'armée traversent soudain le firmament, leur élégante cuirasse bleutée jetant des reflets flamboyants, à la lumière dorée et implacable du Soleil...Un Soleil qui, de jour en jour, s'éteint, tandis que la fine couche de l'atmosphère se raréfie.

En bas, assise sur le toit d'acier de la villa du ministre de la Justice, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux sombres les regarde, ces grands oiseaux de métal, et se plaît à rêver...Un jour, peut-être, ce sera son tour d'être là-haut. Mais on père s'y oppose, lui rappelant sans arrêt ses devoirs de jeune fille bien élevée, à savoir trouver un mari, savoir danser et surtout, avoir plein de charmants petits bambins aussi bien-élevé que leurs maman chérie, pour prendre la relève et continuer la lignée...

C'est comme si des chaînes étaient soudées à ses poignées, tout autour d'elle, l'empêchant de déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler. Car elle aimerait tellement être à la place de ces pilotes, dans ces oiseaux d'argent...Loin, très loin, des vestiges de la Terre, au milieu des étoiles...

-Anthéa Sacht, descendez immédiatement ! Votre leçon de langues mortes va commencer, demoiselle, et vous n'avez rien à faire perchée sur le toit ! Ce n'est pas digne d'une dame de bonne famille , enfin !

Sa gouvernante, Madame Ravenmeiher. Une vieille femme toute petite, tout droit venu des quartiers moyens de la métropole. Pas suffisamment éduquée pour faire partie de la Haute société, terrée dans les quartiers du Centre, mais plus éduquée que les habitants des Bas-quartiers, à la périphérie de la Métropole...Ses parents ont loués ses service , après la mort de sa mère biologique, dans l'espoir qu'elle arrive à transformer leurs filles en jolie poupée bien docile. Ça a marché avec la plus âgée, Isabelle. Théa, elle, l'évite, la fuit, même, et les deux femmes passent des heures entières à se disputer, si fort que les murs en tremblent...

Avec lenteur, la jeune fille quitte sa cachette, les épaules crispées, ignorant la gouvernante qui la contemple d'un air outrée tandis qu'elle passe la porte, sa jolie robe grise inconfortable au possible couverte de suie et humide à cause de la rosée...On dirait un petit animal sauvage.

Elle est comme un petit oiseau qui aimerais savoir voler , Théa. Certes, beaucoup souhaiterais être à ça place, devenir l'enfant de l'un des ministres les plus important de l'empire terrien, et vivre couvert de bijoux et de soierie, et pourtant...Théa Sacht rêve du ciel, pendant la Nuit, éclairé par la Lune et piqué d'étoiles de lumières. Elle voudrait être comme son oncle William, commandeur d'un vaisseau militaire pour l'alliance terrienne, étudier à la convention du Sterne pour pouvoir partir pendant de longues années au milieu des étoiles, vivre, et rencontrer des milliers de créatures encore inconnues. Affronter des pirates de l'Espace, aussi...A sa place, toutes les jeunes filles se cacheraient en courant, si elles se retrouvaient face à ces individus qui, selon son oncle, sont à la fois les plus courageux et les plus effrayants adversaires qu'il n'ait jamais eu à affronter.

Théa, elle , sait qu'elle n'aurai pas peur. Ce n'est pas de la vantardise, ou de l'orgueil du à la jeunesse, non. C'est la simple vérité. Ces sois-disant monstres, qui ont choisis de ne pas vivre sous les lois de la Convention, ce ne sont que des humains déçus, non ?

Et comme beaucoup, comme elle, un jour, ils ont souhaités être libres.

* * *

-Vous voilà enfin, Miss Sacht ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer...Aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu de vous faire étudier le rôle des femmes dans la Grèce antique ! Vous allez voir, c'est un sujet passionnant, surtout lorsque le texte est lui-même en grecque !

Théa retient de justesse un soupir, tandis que son professeur, dont elle oublie à chaque fois le nom, se lance dans une plaidoirie en faveur des anciens textes et vestiges grecques, latins, chinois où encore indiens , que la Convention Terrienne a décidé de détruire dans quelques mois, à l'occasion de la commémoration du jour de la Vertu, le 30 Fructidor ans 13. Le jour de la victoire, pour les terriens, mais aussi celui du désastre, et de la mort de la mère de Théa.

Pour la jeune fille, c'est l'une des nombreuses décisions étranges du gouvernement en place , son père étant inclus dans l 'équation, même si sa mauvaise humeurs, ces derniers jours, montre plutôt qu'il y était opposé, à cette proposition..Il n'a pas été suivi, comme si souvent, ces derniers temps. Qui suivrait le ministre de la justice, quant on sait que sa femme est morte ce jour là?

Pour beaucoup de gens, regarder en arrière est inutile, car seul compte le présent, et les nombreuses possibilités qu'il offre. L'avenir ? C'est celui dessiné par le gouvernement de la Convention Terrienne, et son Président, le très honorable Artem Ivanov ,bien évidemment ! Pourquoi s'y intéresser ? L'Assemblée des représentants se contente aujourd'hui de signer gentillement les projets soumis par les ministres, sans apposer un quelconque veto, tandis que le Conseil des anciens , qui pourtant représente la voix des régions les plus éloignées de la Convention, crie au scandale, sans pour autant trouver une oreille attentive.

Ces livres qu'ils vont brûler, son père pense que c'est un peu de l'Humanité...Une petite partie de l'Humain qui brille en chacun. Des souvenirs d'autrefois, quant la Terre était encore verte et joyeuse, que la pollution n'obligeait pas les couvres-feux , le soir, et qu'on pouvait voir des oiseaux dans le ciel...C'est la mémoire de dizaines de générations, des connaissances à n'en plus finir, et tout cela vas disparaître, à la décade suivante. Il ne restera plus rien que les yeux de quelques individus pour pleurer sur cet holocauste, ce génocide de papier, de pierres et de mémoire...Du moins, ça, c'est ce que pense son professeur, apparemment .La jeune fille n'aime pas lire, et surtout pas de vieux textes écrits par ceux qui ont détruits le Monde. Qu'ils restent dans l'oubli, ces destructeurs...

Mais sa mère les aimaient , ces histoires...

-Mademoiselle Sacht, pourriez-vous, je vous pris, allumer la radio ? Mettez-moi la chaîne 6, un peu de vieille musique devrait vous faire du bien.

Elle est jolie, cette radio. C'est un des modèles les plus chics de la galaxie, en titanite renforcé, qui peut capter jusqu'aux stations martiennes .Un vrai petit bijou de technologie, que l'oncle William lui as rapporté d'une expédition.

L'instant d'après, la voix d'un chanteur inconnu de la jeune fille résonne dans la pièce, tandis que le professeur se met à parler...Et puis soudain, la radio s'éteint.

-Saleté ! Digne d'un travail de zone basse !

La radio se met à grésillez, tandis qu'on peut entendre, au second plan, des voix, celle d'une femme et deux deux hommes. Puis les grésillements s'espacent, et une voix étrange, rêche comme du papier de verre, résonne dans le haut-parleur sonique :

_-On peut y aller, Kei ?_

_-Encore un ou deux point à régler...C'est bon. La parole est à vous,Capitaine..._

_-Merci...Comme vous le savez certainement, nous nous sommes, nous, terriens, unis depuis le Grand Désastre en une Coalition, qui règne aujourd'hui sans partage sur une grande partie des planètes de l'Univers. Elle est dirigée par le Président Ivanov, et son gouvernement, composé de onze membres que chacun connaît, secondé par le Sterne, une solide organisation militaire dont le but est d'avancer toujours plus loin dans la découverte de ce Monde Nouveau qui s'est ouvert à nous, avec la découverte de formes de vies extraterrestres, il y a plus de neuf siècles._

Le professeur s'énerve, tentant d'éteindre la radio, pianotant sur les boutons, tandis que Théa, curieuse, ouvre ses oreilles et écoute : Encore un olibrius opposé à la destruction des documents anciens ? Ce qu'il vient de dire, c'est pourtant ce qu'on ce tue à leurs répéter, en classe...

_-Dans quelques décades, sur la grandes place de la métropole française de Lyon, des dizaines de souvenirs vont être détruits, vos souvenirs à vous. Le gouvernement argue aujourd'hui qu'il faut tourner la page, oublier ce qui s'est passer, pour plus facilement avancer...Moi, je ne suis qu'un simple humain, mais je ne suis pas d'accord._

Un simple humain...Qui est-ce ?

_-Je suis de ceux que l'ont souhaiterais voir disparaître, c'est certain, mais je suis surtout de ceux qui pense qu'on ne peut pas apprendre à marcher à un enfant, sans que celui-ci ne apprenons de nos erreurs...Des erreurs dont nous voudrions nous cacher, que certains ignorent, même, caché dans l'ignorance._

_-_Fichu radio ! Non mais tu va t'éteindre, oui ?!

-Calmez-vous, Monsieur.

Ce type est étrange, mais il parle vrai. Et la jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de se rappeler sa mère, se disputant avec sa mère au sujet de l'Etat, encore une fois...Et si ce que l'inconnu disais était vrai ?

-_On a dit de moi que j'étais un criminel, une menace pour la Coalition Terrienne...Mais le véritable ennemi n'est autre que ce gouvernement, qui tente de nous masquer la vérité dans son ensemble, la vrai vérité, et non celle qu'il souhaiterais nous voir croire. Oui, mes amis, aujourd'hui, nous vivons dans l' des gens meurent tout les jours pour préserver cette ignorance. Des gens innocents...Et des gens dont personnes ne se soucient._

Théa est silencieuse... Les mots de l'autre, son message, sa voix parle étrangement à son cœur, et elle peut sentir une drôle de gêne l'envahir. Combien de fois a-t-elle entendu le professeur qui lui fait face vanter les mérites des anciens vestiges, les textes des anciens philosophes, pour pourtant se taire et baisser la tête sans répondre, quant le gouvernement décide de tout détruire ? Ce même professeur qui, fulminant, est sorti de la pièce, probablement pour aller rechercher quelque chose pour détruire la radio?

Cette idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, auparavant...

-_Et si nous arrêtions de nous regarder le nombril un instant, pour tourner nos visages vers les menteurs qui nous gouvernent aujourd'hui ? Et si chacun de nous , au lieu de se regarder lui, regardait son voisin, peut-importe sa classe d'origine , sa couleur de peau , son sexe ? Et si chacun de nous prenait enfin conscience de la lumière et des potentialités qu'il abrite, et qu'il peut mettre à profil au prix cependant de sacrifices ?_

La radio explose soudainement, sous l'impact d'un tir de pistolet laser, sûrement celui de l'un des gardes, à l'entrée, tandis que le professeur, dont elle ne connaît toujours pas le nom, s'acharne dessus, avec un regard fou...Lorsqu'il semble enfin que la radio ait rendue l'âme, il se retourne , tout sourire, vers une Théa stupéfaite , qui le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à celui-là ?

-Bon, où en étions-nous ?

A cette instant, la radio décédée lâche un grésillement, puis un autre, et encore un autre...Et puis une phrase unique résonne dans la pièce soudain silencieuse. Une petite phrase très simple, mais qui pourtant se plante profondément dans le cœur de Théa _,_ avant que la radio ne lâche complètement, dans un gémissement sonore.

_« Alors levez-vous, maintenant. Et marchez vers la liberté. »_

* * *

_Bon, bah voilà...Un prologue, quoi XD_

_Du coup, si ça vous plaît, dit-le, comme ça vu que la suite est déjà sur mon ordinateur, je la poste et tout le monde est content..._

_En tout cas, déjà merci d'avoir lus, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs de l'Univers^^_


End file.
